


Ja cię kocham, a Ty...

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [90]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Zayn is a jerk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn i Harry są w związku, ale Zayn traktuje Harry'ego jak męską dziwkę, za każdym razem także go wyśmiewa i obraża. Pewnego dnia Haz wraca wcześniej do domu i zastaje Zayna w łóżku z jakimś innym facetem. Próbuje popełnić samobójstwo. Znajduje go Zayn, Harry życzy mu szczęścia z kimś innym i traci przytomność w jego ramionach. Zayn zrozumiał jak wiele krzywd mu wyrządził. W szpitalu następuje happy end. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja cię kocham, a Ty...

 - Zostaw mnie.  
               Te słowa są suche i pozbawione emocji. Sztywnieję na ich dźwięk i zaciskam powieki, mając nadzieję, że jeśli to zrobię, to one znikną. Ale tak się nie dzieje. Czuję, jak Zayn odpycha mnie od siebie.  
 - Naprawdę musimy powtarzać to za każdym razem? – Jego głos jest zirytowany. – Zostaw mnie, Harry – syczy.  
               Odsuwam się od niego, a z każdym centymetrem moja klatka piersiowa zapada się coraz bardziej i mam wrażenie, że nie mogę już złapać więcej powietrza. Zayn obrzuca mnie spojrzeniem, a w jego brązowych tęczówkach lśnią złośliwe iskierki.  
 - Zachowujes się jak baba – mówi rozbawionym tonem. – Nie będę cię przytulał po dobrym seksie. To tylko pieprzenie.  
               Moje serce zaciska się na te słowa, ponieważ  _nie_ , to nie jest tylko pieprzenie. Jesteśmy razem, kochamy się.  _Prawda?_  Nie jestem tylko…  
 - …męską dziwką – szepcę do siebie.  
               Odpowiada mi cisza i ciche pochrapywanie. Ostrożnie obracam się i widzę jego nagie, szerokie plecy, więc unoszę się na łokciu. Twarz ma wciśniętą w poduszkę, a czarne włosy zmierzwione i wygląda tak spokojnie…

-x-

                Popycham przed sobą wózek, przyglądając się produktom rozłożonym na półkach. Sięgam po kilka jogurtów i przechodzę dalej, kiedy telefon wydzwania znaną melodyjkę; na wyświetlaczu mruga imię Zayna.  
 - Słucham? – rzucam, przytrzymując komorkę ramieniem.  
 - Gdzie jesteś?  
 - W sklepie – odpowiadam słabym głosem, ponieważ wiem już, że Zayn jest niezadowolony.  
 - Wracaj do domu. Potrzebuję cię.  
               Nie mam czasu, by odpowiedzieć; żegna mnie sygnał oznaczający zakończenie połączenia. Kiedy kilkanaście minut później otwieram drzwi naszego wspólnego mieszkania, obładowany siatkami, jestem zdenerwowany. Wszędzie jest cicho, dlatego kieruję się do kuchni i kładę na blacie zakupy. Podskakuję, gdy czuję dłonie Zayna na biodrach i jego ciepły oddech owiewający moją szyję, przez co przez moje ciało przechodzą przyjemne ciarki.  
               Jego zwinne palce z łatwością pozbawiają mnie kurtki, która z szelestem upada na podłogę, a potem silnym ruchem obraca mnie twarzą do siebie. Jego wargi napierają na moje i przez chwilę całujemy się z zachłannością i uczuciem; Zayn przyciska mnie coraz bardziej i bardziej do mebli, a gdy odsuwa się ode mnie, by złapać oddech, pozwala, bym usiadł na kuchennym blacie, oplatając go nogami w pasie.  
               Reszta toczy się szybko. Moje spodnie i bokserki opuszczone są do kostek, a Zayn jedynie odpina zamek swoich dżinsów. Wchodzi we mnie szybko, a ja krzyczę, ponieważ to boli. W moich oczach zbierają się łzy, ale jego to nie obchodzi; porusza się we mnie gwałtownie i mocno, z przymkniętymi z rozkoszy powiekami. Nie potrzeba mu wiele, bo dochodzi we mnie po kilku minutach. Dyszy ciężko, a potem wychodzi ze mnie i zapina spodnie.  
 - Zrób coś do jedzenia, jestem głodny – mruczy, zanim wychodzi z kuchni.

-x-

                Luzuję krawat, kiedy przechodzę przez ulicę. Jestem zmęczony i powłóczę nogami, ale nie przeszkadza mi to, ponieważ – mimo wszystko – wychodzę z pracy wcześniej. Nie pada i nie ma dużego ruchu, a pracując jako ochroniarz w sklepie nie miałem dzisiaj wiele do roboty, więc naprawdę można uznać, że był to dobry dzień.  
               Zatrzymuję się przed drzwiami naszego mieszkania i przez chwilę przeszukuję kieszenie, szukając klucza. Już od progu czuję, że coś jest nie tak – pod wieszakiem leży kurtka, której nie rozpoznaję. A z naszej sypialni dobiegają jęki.  
               Ręce drżą mi niekontrolowanie i pocą się, kiedy z bijącym sercem przechodzę korytarzem, a z każdym moim krokiem sapanie i jęki robią się coraz głośniejsze.  
 - Tak, tak! O Boże, o kurwa, właśnie tam, Zayn!  
               Męski głos, którego nie znam. Po mieszkaniu rozrzucone są ubrania, które tworzą ścieżkę od drzwi wejściowych do uchylonych drzwi sypialni. Sypialni, gdzie na łóżku leży obcy facet, dobiegający pod trzydziestkę, nad którym góruje Zayn, wchodzący w niego z całą swoją długością.  
 - Nie… – szepcę lub krzyczę; nie jestem tego świadom.  
               A potem odwracam się i wybiegam z naszego mieszkania.

-x-

  - Jedna, dwie, trzy, cztery…  
               Moje ręce trzęsą się, kiedy odliczam białe pigułki rozsypane na zakurzonym stoliku. Stary, rozkekotany drewniany domek na drzewie nic się nie zmienił od tych kilku lat, kiedy byłem tu po raz ostatni.  
 - … osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć.  
               Białe, okrągłe tabletki leżą na mojej dłoni, śmiejąc się do mnie. Ze mnie. Łzy spływają po mojej twarzy, gdy spazmatycznie próbuję złapać oddech. Patrzę na nie, niezdecydowany, a potem rozglądam się po drewnianych ścianach, przypominając sobie dni, które spędziłem tutaj razem z Zaynem, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, zakochani w sobie.  
               Te wspomnienia bolą, bolą tak bardzo, że nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Nie jestem do końca świadom kiedy podnoszę rękę i wrzucam garść tabletek do ust. Potem  osuwam się na podłogę i opieram plecami o ścianę, łkając cicho.  
               Może zasypiam i jest to sen, a może umieram i jestem w niebie. To nieważne, ponieważ jest przy mnie Zayn. Widzę, jak wspina się po drabinie, krzyczy coś, a potem obejmuje mnie i układa w swoich ramionach. Jest tak dobrze… Czuję się tak bezpiecznie… Jego usta poruszają się, ale nie słyszę jego głosu, wszystko jest zbyt rozmazane.  
               Chcę unieść rękę i pogłaskać go po policzku i zetrzeć łzę, ponieważ nie ma powodu do płaczu.  
 _\- Kocham cię, Zee._

-x-

                Czuję ucisk na dłoni. Wypuszczam ciężko powietrze i uchylam powieki, mrugając kilka razy, ponieważ oślepia mnie jasne światło. Jestem zdezorientowany, nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem i co się w ogóle dzieje.  
 - Harry, och, Harry.  
               Znajomy głos pieści moje uszy i po chwili go dostrzegam. Siedzi przy moim łóżku, ściskając boleśnie mocno moją dłoń. Jego twarz jest opuchnięta, włosy przetłuszczone i w nieładzie, a jego ubrania nieco brudne. Chcę się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ Zayn tu jest, więc wszystko będzie dobrze, ale potem przed oczami staje mi widok jego, kochającego się z innym facetem.  
               Moje serce bije mocniej, szybciej i urządzenie monitorujące jego pracę zaczyna pikać. Wyszarpuję rękę z jego uścisku i chcę się odsunąć od niego jak najdalej, ale nie mogę, bo gdy tylko podnoszę się z poduszek, zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie i opadam z powrotem na łóżko.  
 - Ci… – szepce łagodnie i pochyla się nade mną, ale zamiera w pewnym momencie, a w jego oczach widać niepewność. Potem siada na krześle i patrzy na mnie błagalnie. – Proszę, proszę Harry…  
               Jego głos rozdziera mi serce. Zamykam oczy, ponieważ nie chcę na niego patrzeć.  
 - Wybacz mi, błagam. Wybacz mi to wszystko, wybacz mi to, jak cię traktowałem. Boże, Harry, byłem taki głupi! – Jego głos łamie się i słyszę, jak łka cicho. Nie musze go widzieć, by wiedzieć, że ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, a jego ramiona drżą lekko. – Boże, nie zasługuję na ciebie… A ty zasługujesz na kogoś znacznie lepszego ode mnie, ale, Harry… Ja tak bardzo cię kocham! Boże, kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż  _boli!_  Błagam, proszę cię, nie zostawiaj mnie! Daj mi szasnę, jedną szansę, bym to wszystko naprawił! Bym naprawił wszystko to, co spieprzyłem! Błagam, Harry, ja nie chcę… Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, to…  
 - Zayn…  
               Mój głos jest słaby i niewyraźny, ale Zayn milknie momentalnie.  
 - Ja cię kocham, Zee.  
               A potem jego usta lądują na moich w czułym pocałunku.  
 - Nie zawiodę cię tym razem…


End file.
